


My Crimson Angel

by VivelaFrance24601



Series: Works Created for Barricade Day [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Barricade Day 2016, Death, Drabble, Grief, I refer to Enjolras as "it" but he really is a "him" in the story, M/M, Really Ambiguous, Sad, Why all the sad feels?, but not really, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivelaFrance24601/pseuds/VivelaFrance24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shame is too strong to overcome. It rips open your heart and tears open your mind, preying at your thoughts until you die in anguish.</p>
<p>Or, Grantaire wakes up after the rebellion is over.</p>
<p>A tribute to the 184th Barricade Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Crimson Angel

A dark figure slithered among the shadows, crawling along narrow alleyways, both hoping to be seen and to escape without a glimpse in his direction.

He weaved his way through the body-covered streets at the break of dawn, hurredly tripping and stumbling over the plain coats of citizens and the elaborate red and blue jackets of the National Guard.

His thoughts were plagued by dark things that coiled around his mind: thoughts about blood and death and grief.

He had slept too late.

He ran and ran and ran.

He did not stop until he came upon the building where the brunt of the bodies lay. There he collapsed upon seeing each of his former friends laying in a row across the cold, hard, unyielding ground, covered in crimson.

He wept until no more tears could be spared; until he realized that there was one man missing.

With a great gasp he looked up, seeing an angel hanging upside-down from a second-story window.

It was his beloved angel, once so dazzling with bright eyes and a fiery passion, but now dull and bland, with its light extinguished by eight glistening circles of crimson.

He rushed into the building and up the stairs, pulling his angel away from the window and gathering it in his arms.

He wept once again, this time with the soul-wrenching grief of one who had lost a part of himself.

He also wept with shame. Shame that he was useless, unable to save his beautiful angel in its one vulnerable moment of need.

That in itself is destroying.

Hearing a sound, his head turned quickly to the partly-demolished staircase and saw a soldier in bule and red.

He knew that there was one way he could reconcile with his angel and he stood up with a grim, but determined, smile on his face.

In a clear and commanding voice, he simply stated, "Vive la Republique. I am one of them. Shoot me."

With one last glance at his crimson angel, he ran toward the soldier to make sure that a bullet would pierce his skin in a fatal place.

As the gunshot sounded, his head turned slightly to the side where he saw his beloved angel smiling at him in all of its former glory and splendor.

He did not know if it was an illusion to prepare him for death or if it actually was his angel, but a serene smile graced his face as he took his last breath.

Before exhaling, he heard his angel whisper to him.

He died with a single tear trickling down his face and a dying ember of shame in his eyes.

_"You're too late."_

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, I wrote this for the 184th anniversary of Barricade Day. That makes it seem so long ago, doesn't it?
> 
> I wrote this in less than an hour without editing, so please look past all mistakes made in this hasty piece.
> 
> Because I don't use any names in the fic, I refer to Enjolras as "it," but he still is male. I just used a different pronoun so everyone could clearly see who was who.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this thoroughly! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it, but if you don't, then don't. Any feedback is appreciated, though!
> 
> Also, I'm fresh out of ideas to write about, so if there's anything you want me to write for you (within the Les Mis fandom) post your idea, pairing, or some key words below and I'll consider writing about it!
> 
> Have a wonderful day, everyone! :D


End file.
